Los Guerreros de Mewni
by Masternica
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Tofee. Eclipsa vuelve para vengarse por su encarcelamiento. Acompaña a Star y sus amigos en su lucha contra las fuerzas del mal. (clasificación M por contener lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Los Guerreros de Mewni.

Mucho gusto amigos mios el dia de hoy les traigo un nuevo fic. En donde narro mi pripia version de la tercera temporada. Este fic se destaca por no concentrarse en el lemon. Si no que este solo es para el deleite del publico. Bueno en sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 1: el regreso de la Reina de la Oscuridad.

Prologo:

Nuestras historia comienza despues de la derrota de Toffe. Star y sus amigos yacia de pie frente a una masa gelatinosa que solia ser el septariano que mato a su abuela.

-¿Crees que esto termino? Pues no esto no termino. Te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver princesa. ALGUN DIA.-Decia los restos agonizantes de Toffee justo antes de que Ludo empujara una columna sobre el.

-diviertete hasta entonces.-dijo burlonamente Ludo.

-Bien hecho.-dijo Star al pequeño monstruo pajaro.

-Gracias. Sabes todo esta locura me enseño que hay muchas cosas en mi que debo cambiar. Creo que estare fuera de Mewni un tiempo. ¿Te importaria?-dijo Ludo.

-Esta bien.-dijo Star mandando a Ludo a otra dimension no sin antes darle una bolsa de papitas.

-Oye Star. Ahora que todo esto termino. Hay algo que me gustaria decirte.-dijo Marco arrodillandose frente a Star. Lo cual hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Star recuerda que te dije que vine para darte una caja de tu cereal favorito. Bueno en realidad vine a decirte algo importante. Despues de que te fuiste estaba muy amargado. Me nege a quitar las decoraciones de mi fiesta pensando que ivas a volver. Nisiquiera Jackie podia hacer que dejara de pensar en ti. Tanto asi que ella decidio terminar conmigo.-narro el joven terricola mientras recordaba como Jackie le delvolvio los regalos que el le habia dado.

-Fue duro. Pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Mi corazon no le pertenecia a Jackie le pertenecia a ti Star. Por eso te pregunto: ¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?-dijo Marco ofreciendole a Star un brazalete de oro que tenia grabada la frase I love you.

Star estaba sin palabra. Despues de toda esta horrible pesadilla su mayor fantasia estaba hecha realidad estaba tan feliz que apenas podia contener sus lagrimas. Finalmente ella decidio abalanzarse sobre Marco y para abrazarlo y besarlo para alegria de sus padres. Sin embargo lo que ellos no sospechaban es que una nueva amenaza se estaba gestando.

Fin del Prologo.

Pasaron 2 meses. Marco era el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de la familia Butterfly. Ludo volvio con su familia una semana despues de irse(aunque para el fueron años) y Star trajo de vuelta a Glossarick con ayuda de la comision magica. La reina Moon por su parte decidio que era hora de hacer cambios en Mewni. La madre de Star decidio formar una alianza con las demas razas de Mewni incluidos los monstruos. El llamado Tribunal de los monarcas. Tenia como objetivo garantizar el bienestar de todos sus ciudadanos sin importar su raza o pocision social justo en este intante estaban sus miembros estaban en una sala de audiencias publicas escuchando las solicitudes de sus subditos.

-Muy bien señor. Su solicitud queda aprobada enviaremos a nuestros mejores expertos a acabar con esa plaga.-dijo Moon quien presedia el tribunal.

-Me sorprende que vinieras a ver esto Star.-dijo Marco a su nueva novia.

-Bueno si voy a hacer esto algun dia necesito acostumbrarme.-dijo la rubia quien habia ido al lugar para ver como se atendian las audiencias. La siguiente en ser atendida era una misteriosa mujer encapuchada.

-¿Que podemos hacer por ti? Querida.-pregunto Moon.

-bien. Me gustaria hacer una solicitud para acabar con uno de los mayores problemas de Mewni. Los Mewmanos.-dijo la mujer revelandose como Eclipsa. Todos los presentes estaban horrorizados sobretodo Moon.

-Eclipsa. ¿Como escapaste?-dijo Star poniendose entre su madre y la villana.

-Eso no importa. Lo importante es que escape y debo decir que me gusta lo que el Tribunal hizo por Mewni. Libertad de Expresion, igualdad de derechos y soluciones practicas a las necesidades de sus ciudadanos pero aun hay un grave problema, los mewmanos.-dijo la mujer de pelo verde. Mientras señalaba a unas mujeres que llegaron para hacer una solicitud.

-Los Mewmanos nisiquera pertenecen a Mewni ellos invadieron esta tierra y convirtieron a los monstruos en marginados. Cuando fui su reina trate de arreglar las cosas pero ellos me encarcelaron en la dimension de Rhombulus. Pero ahora e venido a vengarme con esto.-dijo Eclipsa monstrando un anillo de oro con una gema roja que parecia tener una calavera negra en su interior.

-EL ANILLO DE LA OSCURIDAD.-Dijo Moon aterrorizada.

-Asi es decidi que no quiero usar esa tonta varita. Asi busque un nuevo artefacto magico. Ahora si me disculpan tengo algunos asuntos que hacer ante de destruirlos.-dijo Eclipsa antes de desaparecer del lugar.

De inmediato las audiencias terminaron cada miembro del tribunal volvio a su respectivo reino y los Butterfly se reunieron con el Comite de Magia.

-¿Porque no nos dijeron que habia escapado?-dijo Moon furiosa.

-Perdon reina Moon es solo que cuando vimos que no fue directamente a Mewni pensamos que podiamos volverla a encerrar.-dijo Hekapoo.

-Perdonen mi ignorancia. Pero ¿Quien diablos es Eclipsa?-dijo Marco.

-Amablemente disculpo tu ignorancia y procedo a explicarte.-dijo cierto hombrecillo amante del pudin. Mientras abria el libro de relieves de Star.

-hace mas de 300 años. Eclipsa Butterfly asumio el trono desde pequeña ella siempre tubo afecto por los monstruos tanto asi que dejo a su primer esposo para casarse con un monstruo y tener una hija. Ella tenia como objetivo acabar con el conflicto entre monstruos y Mewmanos lo cual en un principio fue apoyado por el pueblo. Pero ese apoyo se perdio cuando obligo a sus subditos a entregar grandes cantidades de oro y maiz como ofrendas de paz. Provocando que miles de familias apenas tuvieran para comer. Esto llevaria al pueblo a rebelarse y quien lidero la rebelion fue la hija del primer matrimonio de Eclipsa. Solaria.-narro Glossrick cerrando el libro.

-Ya veo. Bien ¿Cual es el plan?-dijo Marco.

-Primero necesito que tu y Star consigan a 4 personas de confianza.-dijo El hombrecillo azul y STAR Marco. Se dispucieron a buscar a esas personas.

Mientras tanto. Eclipsa habia llegado a las ruinas del reformatorio Santa Olga. Despues de la rebelion de estudiante la comision magica. Llego a la conclusion de que los metodos de la Srta. Heonius no eran los mejores para mejorar el comportamiento. Asi que cerraron el reformatoria. Los unicos que quedaban en el lugar eran Rasticora y la Srta. Heinous.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Rasticore.-dijo la anciana a su unico amigo.

-Tu me diste un hogar. Es lo menos que podia hacer.-contesto el septariano con partes mecanicas.

-Eso es muy dulce.-dijo Eclipsa entrando al lugar en donde estaban.

-Mama.-dijo la Srta. Heonius. Ala que Eclipsa contesto con un abrazo. Era algo conmovedor pero Rasticore estaba confundido.

-Perdonen que interrumpa pero.-dijo el Rasticore.

-Perdon po no decirtelo antes. Querido pero en realidad mi nombre es Meteora Butterfly. La hija perdida de Eclipsa.-dijo la antigua directora de reformatorio. Rasticore estaba sorprendido pero en parte eso justificaba. El afecto de su jefa hacia los monstruos.

-Se que tienen muchas preguntas. Pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Pero primero no es justo que yo me vea mas joven que tu querida dijo Eclipsa. Y usando sus habilidades magicas le devolvio la juventud a Meteora.

-Vamos querida. Pronto Mewni se arrodillara ante .-Rio maleficamente la bruja de pelo verde oscuro.

Devuelta en el castillo. Star y Marco habia traido a las personas de confianza que pidio glossarick. Estos eran Janna, Ponyhead, Kelly y Tom.

-una seleccion interesante. No esperaba que elijieras a Tom.-dijo el hombrecillo azul.

-Queriamos traer a Jackie pero sigue enojada con Marco. Pero no importa segun Kelly. Tom y ella estan en una relacion ahora.-dijo la rubia.

-de acuerdo. Star di este hechizo.-dijo el hombrecillo abriendo el libro de la varita en una pagina especifica.

-Armorade defendiriun heroicus.-dijo la princesa magica y de inmediato de la varita salieron unas armas que se posaron sobre los amigos de estar.

-Jovenes lo que tienen ante ustedes son las armas misticas. Solaria la talla monstruos las creo. para que un grupo de valientes heroes defiendan mewni encaso que su madre volviera. Kelly con tu espada podras partir cualquier cosa, Tom con tu lanza podras atravesar hasta la mas dura armadura, Janna con tu maza podras madar a volar a tus abversarios. Ponyhead tu casco te dara poderes Psyquicos y por ultimo Marco con esos guantes tendras la fuerza de sanzon y hercules combinadas. Ahora junto con Star son los Guerreros de Mewni su deber es protejer Mewni y derrotar a Eclipsa.-dijo Glossarick concluyendo su discurso. Juston en ese instante se oyeron gritos de terror afura del castillo.

Los rumores de que Eclipsa habia escapado se confirmaron cuando un ejercito de monstruos zombies invedieron Mewni. Quien lideraba a esta horda infernal no era otra que Eclipsa. Quien estaba en una carroza jalanda por pegasos negros junto a Meteora y Rasticore.

-Tiemblen miserables insectos mientras mi horda de no muertos ajusticia todos sus atroces crimenes.-Decia la bruja de pelo verde.

-Vaya. Y veo de donde sacaste tu acento de villano.-dijo Rasticore a lo que Meteora asintio.

-Alto hay. Reina de la oscuridad.-dijo cierta Rubia de manera heroica. Llegando al lugar acompañada de los guerreros de Mewni.

-Vaya vaya. La actual portadora de la varita vino a saludarme. Te presento a mi hija Meteora Butterfly y su amigo Rasticore.-dijo Eclipsa.

-Yo creia que Rasticore solo obedecia a la Srta. Heinous.-dijo cierta cabeza de unicornio flotante.

-Es algo complicado.-dijo El septariano del ojo bionico.

-Y que son esas cosas.-dijo Tom viendo de manera repulsiva a los zombies de Eclipsa.

-Te presento a los caidos. Son monstruos que perecieron en el campo de batalla luchando contra los Mewmanos. Los revivi y los converti en bestias sedientas de venganza. Ahora quetal si les muestro lo que pueden hacer.-dijo Eclipsa quien despues de aplaudir dos veces los caidos se abalanzaron sobre nuestros heroes gritando como un grupo de barbaros furiosos.

-Podemos unirnos madre?-pregunto Meteora. A lo que Eclipsa asintio y entonces la hija de eclipsa y Rasticore se unieron a la batalla. Tal como dijo Glosarrick. Las armas misticas le dieron a los amigos de Star las habilidades de grandes guerreros. Los caidos de Eclipsa no representaba ninguna dificultad.

-Amigos estas armas son fabulosas.-dijo Janna. Mientras mandaba a volar al ejercito de eclipsa.

-Lo se nunca pense que mi mente fuese tan poderosa.-decia Ponyhead mientras hacia malavares con soldados de Eclipsa.

-extrañaba pelear con Monstruos.-dijo Marco mientras le daba golpes de Karate a los no-muertos.

-Y yo extrañaba. Verte princesa Marco.-dijo Meteora. Decidia a Freir vivo a Marco. Ambos contrincantes estaban frente a frente Meteora lanzaba hechizos mortales que Marco esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

-Oye chica. Yo nisiquiera se quien eres.-dijo el joven terricola.

-No importa. Lo importante es que sepa quien eres tu.-dijo Meteora. Lanzando un hechizo de fuego sumamente poderoso. Pero aprovechando la fuerza de hercules y samson. Marco dio un salto y le dio a Meteora una patada voladora.

-Lamento eso. Pero no me dejaste alternativa.-dijo Marco sin darse cuenta que Rasticore estaba detras de el. Por fortuna para Marco. Star logro lanzar un hechizo que envio volando al reptil cybor.

-Gracias bebe.-dijo Marco a su novia.

El ejercito de caidos de Eclipsa estaba practicamente vencido.

-Rayos creo que subestime a mis enemigos. Por fortuna siempre cuento con un plan de respaldo.-dijo la bruja de cabello verde. Quien empezo a recitar un hechizo en una lengua extraña. Hablaba igual que la niña del exorcista.

-¿Que esta diciendo?- dijo Ponyhead.

-esta hablando en demonio antiguo.-dijo Tom reconociendo algunas palabras que decia Eclipsa.

De pronto los pedazos de los caidos que Star y sus amigos habian destruido comenzaron a levitar y a juntarse en una enorme pila de cadaveres. De pronto esa misma pila de cadaveres comenzo a tomar la forma de una gigante bola con tentaculos del tamaño del castillo de la familia de Star.

-Les gusta. Lo llamo Golem Caido una repugnate aberracion creada a partir de cadaveres.-dijo Eclipsa orgullosa. Aunque su creacion parecia una mala imitacion de las criaturas de HP Lovecraft.

-Genial.-dijo Janna.

-No no es genial. Esa monstruosidad va a destruirlo todo.-dijo cierto demonio. Preocupado por lo que esa cosa podria hacerles.

-Si alguien tiene un plan que pueda salvarnos seria muy util que nos lo dijera.-dijo Kelly atemorizada.

-Yo me encargo.-dijo la princesa de Mewni. Quien adopto la misma forma con la que derroto a Tofee. Mientras irrediaba un aura de magia dorada.

-Ve que puedes escavar profundo. Latisma que eso no te salvara. Aplastala golem.-dijo Eclipsa y entonces la esfera putrefacta ataco a Star con uno de sus tentaculos pero de manera sorpresiba Star convirtio la varita en una espada parecida a la de Solaria. Y le corto el tentaculo a la bestia.

-¿Que en la tierra?-dijo nuestra villana.

-La abejas pican. Pero las Butterfly hacemos mucho mas.-dijo nuestra querida Star.

Entonces Star comenzo a rebanar al Golem de Eclipsa. Volando a su alrededor a la velocidad superior a la de la luz. Mientras l cortaba con su espada. En un claro tributo a su ancestro Solaria la talla monstruos.

-Tu nunca ganaras Eclipsa.-dijo Star a su ancestra dejandola confundida. Cuando finalmente acabo con el golem cayo suavemente a los brazos de Marco. El y los otros amigos de Star no podian creer lo que acabanban de ver.

-Eso fue lo mas asombroso del mundo mundial.-dijo Janna. Y nuestros heroes comenzaron a celebrar.

-Esto no ha terminado. No han visto lo ultimo de Eclipsa la reina de la oscuridad. Nos volveremos a ver guerreros de Mewni. Concluyo Eclipsa antes de escapar junto a su hija y el reptil cybor.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia. Star se levanto de su cama. Para encontrarse rodeada por su familia y amigos.

-Te encuentras bien Star?-pregunto Moon.

-si eso creo. Pero que fue lo que ocurrio?-pregunto Star dejando extrañados a todos.

-No lo recuerdas. Te convertiste en una hada superpoderosa y rebanaste a Golem.-dijo Janna.

-Lo hice.- dijo Star confundida. Y cierto hombrezillo azul quien estaba presente se miraba pensativo.

-Parece que la varita te posello.-dijo Glossarick.

-¿Puede hacer eso?-dijo Marco.

-Claro que si la varita es un ser vivo tambien pero solo posee a su dueño cuando la situacion lo requiere. A tu abuela le paso un par de veces cuando entrenaba.-explico Glossarick.

-Ya veo. Bueno de algo estoy segura Eclipsa no va darse por vencida tan facilmente. Tenemos que estar listos para cualquier cosa.-dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes Star siempre podras contar con nosotros.-dijo Marco y todos los presentes asintieron.

Fin por ahora...

Extra lemon:

Mas tarde esa noche Marco estaba solo en su habitacion listo para irse a dormir. Pero cuando salio del baño para irse a la cama. Se sorprendio al ver a Star completamente desnuda en su cama.

-Hola querido sorprendido de verme.-dijo la princesa de Mewni.

-Star. ¿Que haces?-dijo Marco completamente ruborizado.

-Bueno se que es algo prematuro para ti. Pero llevamos saliendo por dos meses y segun la tradicion de Mewni las parejas de jovenes deben hacer el amor para ese tiempo. Asi que me dices cielito.-dijo seductoramente la Rubia.

-Bueno si lo es lo que manda las tradiciones.-dijo Marco. Para ocultar sus deseos lujurioros. Primero A Marco un tierno y amoroso beso el cual el terricola respondio abrazandola y peñiscando sus pezones.

-Oh Marco. Peñizcando los pezones de una dama. Que chico tan sucio.-dijo la rubia.

-Cierra la boca.-dijo el joven Diaz. Luego Diaz saco su erecta verga. Y comenzo a acarisiar el clitoris de Star con ella.

-Oh si. Esto se siente mejor de lo que esperaba.-dijo para ella misma. Sin Star ya no podia aguantar mas.

-ya basta de juegos previos Marco. Te necesito adentro.-dijo La princesa calenturienta. Obedeciendo el joven Diaz tomo su verga y la introdujo dentro de la intimidad de Star. Era bastante grande. Star ya habia huido de lo buenos amantes que eran los hombres de la tierra. Pero esto era ridiculo marco tenia 14 años y tenia la verga de un hombre de 30. Marco por su parte penetraba a Star lo mas fuerte que podia. No queria lastimarla pero no podia evitarlo su instinto animal estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

-Oh si Diaz sigue asi.-decia entre gemidos la rubia. La pobre hacia un esfuerzo por no gritar pero no podia evitarlo. De manera instintiva penso que podria sofocar sus gritos besando a Marco una buena idea sobre todo porque tanto ella como Marco llegaron al Climax.

-Eso fue genial.-dijo Marco mientras la princesa estaba riendose.

-Perdon Marco es solo que te menti.-dijo Star.

-QUE?-dijo el joven Diaz,

-no es necesario que tuvieramos sexo ahora. Solo lo dije para animarte.-dijo la Rubia. Marco estaba algo enojado al principio. Pero despues de recordar lo bien que la paso con Star. Decidio no decir nada.

-Buenas noches bebe.-dijo Marco antes de irse a dormir.

Fin del lemon.

Bueno espero les guste esta historia. Si se preguntan porque empareje a Tom con Kelly es que lei un fanfic en ingles y la pareja realmente me gusto. Bueno por si se lo estan preguntando tengo planeado Hacer lemon de todos los amigos de Star menos Ludo. Este fic no sera muy largo talvez solo unos cinco capitulos. Pues es la precuela de otro fic que tengo planeado. Bueno gracias y que pasen buen dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Los guerreros de Mewni.

Bueno amigos mios he aqui. El segundo capitulo de los guerreros de Mewni. Como la vez anterior veremos una aventura comun para la serie y despues un extra lemon. Bien sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 2: Las aguas del rio subterraneo.

Nuestra historia comienza con ludo pasando un tiempo de caridad con su hermano mientras pescaban en lo que parecia ser un canal bajo tierra.

-Gracias por venir a pescar conmigo Ludo.-dijo el pajaro mas alto a su hermano mayor.

-de nada hermano. Sabes extrañaba no poder pasar tiempo juntos.-respondio Ludo.

-sabes nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo agradable que era el rio subterraneo. Pacifico, silencioso... Oye creo que nos estamos moviendo.-dijo Ludo efectivamente el bote donde estaban los dos hermanos empezo a moverse producto de una fuerte corriente de agua. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a gritar de terror.

Mientras tanto. Nuestros heroes estaban entrenando con las armas misticas. Star y Kelly estaban batiendose en un duelo de espadas.

-buen combate Star.-dijo Kelly.

-Gracias. Este hechizo de espadas de la abuela Solaria es genial.-dijo Star ella habia aprendido como convertir su varita en un arma de guerra.

-Buen trabajo chicas. Muy bien chicas. Los siguientes son...-dijo Glossarick. Antes de ser interrumpido por la madre de Star.

-Perdon que los interrumpa Glossarick. Pero alguien engaño a mi esposo en una partida de Poker ayer.-dijo Moon de manera firme viendo a Janna.

-¿Que yo no fui?-dijo la chica terricola.

-Ah no entonces porque tu cuarto esta atiborrado de nuestras cosas.-dijo Moon muy molesta.

-Bueno tal vez si fui yo. Pero no perdieron gran cosa.-dijo Janna.

-Ah si querida bueno no solo voy a llevarme mis cosas. Si no tambien las tuyas-dijo Moon y tal como ella dijo el cuarto de Janna quedo completamente vacio.

-Oh vamos. Moony no puedes hacerme esto.-

-De hecho si puedo. Como mi estudiante de intercambio estas bajo mi responsabilidad y eso me da derecho a castigarte. Te delvolvere tus cosas la proxima semana.- dijo Moon antes de retirarse.

-Cielos Star como es que soportas a tu madre.-dijo Janna.

-Uno se acostumbra. Pero ella tiene razon Janna. No siempre puedes hacer lo que quieras.-dijo Star recordando los problemas en los que se metio en la tierra. Cuando destruyo la patrulla de policia.

En ese instante un sirviente de la reina Moon aparecio con rostro de preocupacion.

-Los pozos estan secandose.-dijo Este pobre hombre.

De inmediato el Tribunal de Monarcas. Para discutir esta crisis.

-La unica posible explicacion es que el rio Subterraneo haya sido desviado.-dijo el Rey de los Monstruos.

-Lo se. Pero como.-dijo el rey de los Palomos.

Mientras el tribunal discutia nuestros heroes estaban en la misma sala escuchando todo.

-¿Que es el rio subterraneo?-cuestiono Janna.

-Una enorme corriente de agua que pasa por debajo de Mewni provee de agua a todos las razas.-explico Star.

En ese preciso instante un globo ocular con alas similar al ojo que todo lo ve. Aparecio en medio de la sala donde estaban nuestros heroes. Este extraño artefacto proyecto un holograma. De cierta ancestro de Star.

-Saludos Tribunal de Monarcas.-dijo Eclipsa.

-Eclipsa tu fuiste la que seco los pozos.-dijo Moon.

-Asi es. despues de pesarlo por mucho tiempo decidi que la mejor forma que conquistar Mewni es obligandolos a entregarme el poder usando un avanzado hechizo logre que las aguas del rio subterraneo no llegen a los pozos. Y solo rompere el hechizo si me nombran lider del Tribunal.-dijo Eclipsa.

-Olvidalo Eclipsa. Ni estando muerta te daremos lo que pides.-dijo Star interfiriendo en la reunion.

-Ah Star me alegra verte hoy en la mañana me encontre con tu adorable amigo. Un pequeño pajaro monstruo y su hermano.-dijo Eclipsa revelando que en el lugar estaba Ludo y su hermano menor.

-Auxilio.-dijo el pobre pajaro encerrado.

-Ludo?-dijo Marco.

-Asi es. Si tu y tus feos amigos se atreven a interferin en este Plan. Ludo y su hermano menor seran comida pera los caidos.-dijo La reina de la oscuridad. Riendo malvadamente antes de cortas la transmision y el globo ocular decidio irse.

-Muy bien equipo tenemos que restaurar el rio subterraneo y salvar Ludo. Sin las aguas del rio. Todo Mewni sera victima de una horrible sequia. Y Ludo es nuestro amigo asi que no podemos dejar que monstruos zombies lo devoren. Esta claro.-dijo Star.

-Si star.-repsondieron al unisono.

-ahora solo hay que encontrar la guarida de Eclipsa.-dijo la rubia sin embargo justo atras de ella habia una ventana atravez de la cual se veia la silueta de un castillo.

-Un enorme y aterrador castillo tipico cliche de villano.-dijo Janna llegando al lugar. Junto con sus amigos y Glossarick.

-bueno lo interesante ahora es ¿Como vamos a entrar?-dijo el hombrezillo azul.

-Tengo una sugerencia.-dijo Marco. Quien intenta lanzar un golpe para derribar la puerta pero recibe una descarga.

-O por Dios Marco.-dijo Star socorriendolo.

-Interesante al parecer Eclipsa coloco una barrera aprueba de magia.-significa que debemos nevasneserla.

-y si Star usa el hechizo de destruccion supremo.-dijo Kelly.

-Destruiria todo Mewni. ¿Que tal si cavamos un agujero por debajo del castillo?-dijo Star.

Mientras Star y su equipo estaban discutiendo posibles soluciones. Ludo estaba en la sala del trono de Eclipsa encerrado en una jaula junto a su hermano quien estaba en otra jaula.

-Reina Eclipsa. Puedo preguntarle algo.-dijo El pequeño pajaro monstruo.

-Bueno estoy algo aburrida de esperar. Asi por que no.-dijo La bruja de pelo verdoso.

-Se que quiere lo mejor para los monstruos pero no cree que deberia rendirse.-dijo Ludo pero Eclipsa no se veia mmuy feliz.

-Tienes alguna idea de los que me hicieron mi propia hija me arrebato el trono.-dijo molesta la reina de la oscuridad.

-Creeme lo se, durante mi tiempo como villano fui golpeado, humillado, traicionado, poseido etc. Por eso lo deje ser villano no te deja nada bueno. Solo te deja miseria.-dijo Ludo sorprendiendo a Eclipsa.

-ademas si te fijas bien los Mewmanos han rectificado sus errores. Muchos monstruos que vivian en miseria ahora viven una vida llena de abundancia y felicidad. Sin mencionar que los Mewmanos nos tratan con dignidad ahora.-dijo Ludo mientras le mostraba de su nueva casa a Eclipsa. Y una foto de niños monstruos jugando con niños Mewmanos.

-Todos piensan que eres una malvada sin corazon. Pero sabemos que eso no es cierto. Por favor señora Eclipsa. No se convierta en el monstruo que todo piensan que es. Tiene que ser el monstruo que realmente es.-dijo el hermano de Ludo.

-Aaaaahhhh.-dijo Eclipsa sufriendo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Y horribles recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

-Mama ¿Que ocurre?-dijo Meteora.

-no es nada solo necesito descansar.-dijo la ex reina de los Mewmanos.

Devuelta con Star y sus compañeros ninguno de sus planes. Perecia tener exito.

-Esto es malo si no recuperamos el agua todo en Mewni se convertira en una tierra distopica tipo Mad Max.-dijo Marco muy preocupado.

-Por fortuna creo que tengo un plan.-dijo Janna jugando con un adivinador de papel.

-en serio y hasta ahora nos lo dices.-dijo Tom molesto.

-ninguno de ustedes me habria escuchado.-dijo Janna indignada.

-Muy bien cual es tu plan?-dijo cierto hombrecillo azul.

Devuelta en el cuarto de Eclipsa. La hechizera seguia pensando en lo que le paso con ludo cuando su hija entro en el lugar.

-Mama los Guerreros de Mewni decidieron rendirse.-dijo Meteora dibujando una sonrisa en la cara de su madre.

Star y sus amigos fueron llevados. A la sala del trono de Eclipsa. Detras del trono de eclipsa habia una extraña maquina.

-Seguro se preguntan que es esto. Bueno esta mega valvula es la razon por la que el agua del rio sudterraneo ya no llega a los pozos. No me preocupa decircelos por que ustedes estan atados.

-eso es lo que Eclipsa.-dijo Janna. Quien aparecio junto a la maquina.

-Un manto de invisibilidad?-dijo Meteora.

-asi es.-repondio Janna.

-pero..-dijo Rasticora resulta que la Janna que estaba con los demas era Glossarick. Disfrazado con un hechizo.

-Ahora. Es tiempo de recuperar el agua.-dijo Janna dispuesta a destruir la maquina con su masa.

-espera Janna.-dijo la reina de la oscuridad.

-Unete a mi. Conmigo podras hacer cualquier cosa que quieras sin importar lo que sea.- dijo nuestra villana.

-Bueno es una oferta interesante. Pero una vez alguien me dijo que no siempre puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Y ahora lo entiendo.-dijo la chica terricola mirando a Star entonces Janna destruye la maquina haciendo que la corrientes del rio sudterraneo vuelva a la normalidad. Pero debido a que esa maquina funcianaba con magia volatil exploto haciendo volar a todos en la sala del trono.

-AAAAAHHHH.-decian todos los presentes. por fortuna la explosion habia destruido las jaulas donde estaban Ludo y su hermano.

-Estas bien Hermano.-Dijo Ludo. Preocupado.

-si GRACIAS.-

-Ustedes.-dijo Eclipsa pero en ese instante nuestros sacaron sus armas.

-Podran haber frustrado mis planes hoy. Pero tarde o temprano caeran.-dijo La reina de la oscuridad.

Mientras los chicos llevaban a Ludo y a su hermano a casa. Estos le platicaban lo que le paso a Eclipsa.

-entonces intentaron razonar con ella?-dijo Janna.

-si y po alguna razon le dieron dolores de cabeza.-dijo Ludo.

-Seguro que no es nada. Lo importante es que otra crisis fue evitada.-concluyo Glossarick para calmar a nuestros heroes pero en el fondo el sabia que algo no andaba bien.

Extra lemon:

Esa misma noche Star decidio premiar a Janna por salvar el dia. Y no se le ocurrio mejor forma que atar a Marco a una silla para que el y Janna juegen con su pene.

-No mentias Star la verga de Marco sabe muy bien.-dijo Janna mientras ella y la rubia le hacian a Marco una felacion doble.

-y espera a que te lo meta.-repondio la lasciva princesa.

Ambas chicas chupaban la verga de Marco al mismo tiempo usaban sus pechos para hacerle una paja al chico. A pesar que sus pechos no eran muy grandes eran muy buenas en eso.

-Chicas creo que estoy por correrme.-dijo Diaz. Pero estar entonces golpeo suavemente su verga con una fusta.

-nada de eso Diaz. Prometiste que Janna tendria una corrida interna.-dijo la rubia a su novio.

-no te preocupes Marco. Star me hechizo ara no quedar embarazada.-dijo la chica morena. Entonces sin pedir permiso ella introdujo la verga de Marco y comenzo a cabalgarla.

-Oh si. Esto se siente muy bien.-dijo la chica Nifomana. Star no iba a quedarse atras asi que ambas chicas se besaron de manera depravada. Para el deleite de Marco quien comenzo a arremeter contra Janna mas fuerte aumentando el placer de la chica quien estaba englosinada por el sukulento baston de carne que tenia dentro de sus entrañas.

-Oh si puedo sentir como llego al climax.-dijo Janna entonces ambos amantes se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien Star tu turno.-dijo la chica morena sorprendiendo a Marco.

-No te sorprendas mi sol. No puedes esperar que una chica te vea follar y no quiera hacerlo.-dijo la rubia.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que esten de lo mejor. Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Recuerden que estos fic se renuevan semanal mente. Y tambien estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia que tengan para mi. Gracias y que la pasen bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Los guerreros de Mewni.

Muy buenas a todos el dia de hoy les traigo un capitulo muy especial sobre todo porque en el se homenajea a uno de mis juegos favoritos KOF XIII. Como siempre habra un extra lemon al final del capitulo.

Capitulo 3: El Kumite.

Era un dia muy especial para Mewni el cumpleaños numero 15 de la princesa Star. Como su novio oficial Marco era el encargado de las preparaciones.

-Quiero la estatua de hielo ahi.-dijo El joven Diaz a los encargados de la fiesta. Nuestros demas heroes tambien estaban ayudando a preparar todo.

-Muy buena idea llenar los globos de aire caliente.-dijo Kelly amarrando los globos que su novio demonio llenaba con su aliento.

-Gracias linda.-repondio Tom. Ponyhead que tambien estaba ayudando.

-Chicos perdonen que les pregunte esto. Pero como acabaron saliendo?-dijo Ponyhead apenando un poco a Kelly.

-Pues veras.-dijo Tom empezando a narrar.

Flash back:

Despues de que sali con Marco. Me di cuenta que si queria una relacion como la de el y Star. Debia mejorar algunas cosas en mi. Y busque ayuda de la persona mas bondadosa disponible. Kelly y yo empezamos a volvernos muy unidos como si fueramos Star y Marco. Haciamos todo juntos ella me enseño a ver la belleza en todo ser vivo. Y tambien que no era necesario que las cosas sean como yo quiero.

Un dia fui a su casa y la encontre llorando.

-Kelly que pasa?-le pregunte.

-Tak termino conmigo.-respondio ella.

-estoy segura que solo es temporal.-dije yo.

-No. Esta vez es definitivo encontro a otra chica.-dijo ella monstrandome una foto donde el idiota de Tak estaba con la emperatiz hada. Me dio tanta rabia pero luego tuve una idea.

-El no te merece. Eres una chica muy hermosa y bondadosa que existe. Siempre piensas en los demas antes que en ti misma. Y si Tak no se da cuenta se puede ir a mi padre.-dijo el principe del inframundo.

Desde ese dia Kelly y Yo nos volvimos mas unidos hasta que finalmente decidimos volvernos pareja oficial.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Vaya eso fue hermoso.-dijo la cabeza de unicornio sollozando y conmovida.

En ese preciso momento aparecio la chica del cumpleaños.

-Buenas noticias amigos. Ya envie las invitaciones y todos confirmaron su asistencia incluyendo sus padres.-dijo la rubia. A todos les alegro esa noticia menos a Tom. Quien estaba mortificado.

-Oye Bro que ocurre?-dijo Marco a su amigo.

-Star no debiste invitar a mis padres.-dijo Tom asustado.

-¿Porque? Estan enojados contigo.-dijo la rubia extrañada.

-No es solo que mi madre. Sigue molesta contigo por tu ya sabes que.-dijo el joven demonio.

-Oh vamos Tom. Tu madre sera la esposa del diablo pero no creo que sea tan rencorosa.-dijo Star demasiado confiada.

Mas tarde ese dia la fiesta habia comenzado. Y todos los padres de nuestros heroes se hicieron presentes era un evento pacifico y elegante exepto por la musica ya que la reina Moon permitio musica juvenil.

-Que lindo detalle cielo.-dijo el padre de Star.

-Star hizo un gran trabajo protejiendo el reino es lo menos que puedo hacer.-dijo la madre de Star.

-Presentando al rey de los demonios del inframundo. Lucifer Lucitor y a su esposa la Reina Lilith.- dijo el anunciante de la fiesta dejando pasar a los padres de Tom un hombre alto rubio y elegante y una mujer pelirroja y hermosa.

-Mama, Papa.-dijo Tom abrazando a sus padres.

-Ustedes son Lucifer y Lilith. Esperaba a demonios gigantes y aterradores.-dijo Janna. Entoces los padres de Tom sen convirtieron en sus formas demoniacas. El padre de Tom era igual al diablo de la divina comedia pero con su traje y Lilith era una bestia de tres ojos.

-Mejor?-dijo Lilith.

-Si.-repondio Janna. Tomandoles una foto y luego retomaron su forma humana.

Mas tarde en la fiesta todo iba con normalidad a pesar de que la madre de Tom permanecio distante con Marco y Star no paso de eso. Solo estubo platicando con Janna sobre cosas del inframundo.

-Entonces el trabajo de los demonios del inframundo es castigar a las almas de los pecadores?-dijo Janna.

-Si pero siempre hay demonios que se pasan de la raya.-respondio la madre de Tom.

-Parece que te preocupaste por nada Tom.-dijo cierta cabeza de unicornio flotante.

-como sea. Me alegra que todo salio bien.-dijo el joven demonio. Sin embargo pronto la calma de la fiesta llegaria a si fin. Muy cerca de donde estaban los padres de Tom Marco estaba a punto de darle su regalo a Star.

-Un Ipop donde esta grabadas todas mis canciones favoritas.-Dijo la rubia abriendo su regalo.

-incluyendo todos los exitos de Love sentece.-dijo el joven Diaz,

-Oh Marco eres el mejor novio que podria tener.-dijo la Rubia besando a su novio. Sin saber que la Reina Lilith los estaba viendo. Y no se veia feliz. De hecho se parecia a Tom cuando estaba enojada.

-Cielo por favor. Prometiste controlarte.-dijo Lucifer a su esposa. Sin embargo la mujer del diablo se abalanzo sobre la pareja pero por fortuna su hijo se puso enmedio.

-Mama detente.-Dijo Tom sumamente molesto.

-Lo siento Hijo pero no puedo aceptar que esa rubia ingrata. Te desprecie de esta forma.-dijo la reina infernal.

-Oiga Star no es una ingrata es una chica bonita y noble Y la mejor novia que e tenido.-dijo el joven Diaz encarando a la demonio.

-En serio? Y harias cualquier cosa por ella?-dijo Lilith. Tom trato de abvertirle a marco que dijera que no. Pero el joven Diaz estaba decidido.

-Por supuesto que si.-dijo Marco y Tom hizo un Facepalm.

-Muy bien que tal esto. Te pondre un desafio y si ganas aceptare que Star prefiera estar contigo. Pero si pierdes. Te convertiras en mi sirviente. Dejaras que convierta en mujer y seras la nueva novia de Tom.

-Mama por favor. Que hay de Kelly?-dijo Tom.

-Lo siento hijo pero creo que Kelly no es lo suficientemente buena para ti.-dijo la reina demonio.

-Muy bien ya basta. Papa haz algo.-dijo Tom a su padre.

-No puedo hacer nada una vez que a su madre se le mete una idea ya no se le puede convencer.-dijo Lucifer. Cielos hasta el diable sufre por su esposa.

-¿Que dices Marco? Aceptas o eres cobarde-

-Acepto ¿Cual es el desafio?-dijo Marco decidio.

-Un duelo de Karate. Mañana en el inframundo.-concluyo Lilith despues ella y su esposo se fueron. Despues eso Star le dio a Marco una palmada en la nuca.

-En ¿Que estabas pensando?-dijo la rubia a su novio.

-No lo se. Sentia que algo me estaba controlando.-dijo el joven Diaz.

-Por supuesto. Mi madre tiene el poder de influir en las personas. Bueno Marco si quieres ganar ese duelo. Necesitas ayuda.-dijo Tom quien usando sus tijeras dimensionales abrio un portal al Paraiso.

El paraiso era una paramo hermoso gobernado por los dioses celestiales. Solo podian entrar las almas bondadosas o como en el caso de Tom si tenias un pase divino.

-Dime Tom que buscamos?-dijo Marco.

-Al mejor maestro de karate que existe.- dijo Tom entonces llegaron a una casa tipo japones y al tocar la puerta este se abrio.

-Buenos dias jovenes.-dijo el Dueño de la casa un hombre de pelo blanco con cara roja y una nariz larga. El cual estaba balanceandose sobre un bambu.

-Chicos el es el Maestro Tengu. Dios del karate.-dijo Tom.

-¿Ay un dios del karate.-dijo Star.

-Asi es el fue quien lo invento y se lo enseño a los habitantes de Okinawua y luego estos lo enseñaron a las demas naciones.

-Woau es un gran honor.-dijo el Joven Diaz haciendo reverencia.

-Nesecitamos su ayuda maestro.-dijo Tom.

-Lo se Lilith deasfio a tu amigo y si no gana todos saldran perdiendo. Bueno sera un placer entrenarte.-dijo el anciano de la cara roja.

A la mañana siguiente en el inframundo Lilith estaba montando un tatami en su sala del trono.

-Pronto Marco Diaz se convertira en mi futura nuera. Star Butterfly pagara por romperle el corazon a mi hijo.-dijo La reina demonio riendo malvadamente.

-Eso lo veremos esposa del diablo.-dijo Marco llegando al lugar con sus amigos.

-me sorprendes humano pense que tu novia no te dejaria.-dijo Lilith.

-No me asustas Lilith seres como tu son la razon por la que los demonios tienen mala fama.-dijo Marco. Molestandola.

Finalmente todos los presentes tomaron su lugar alrededor de tatami y Marco se puso justo a uno de sus lados.

-Marco Diaz para ganar el desafio tu debes noquear a tu oponente. En esta ocasion tu abversario sera. Tak.-dijo La reina Lilith dejando pasar al exnovio de Kelly.

-La reina Lilith me prometio volver con kelly si ganaba esto y eso sera muy sencillo.-dijo idiota mientras se convertia en un monstruo fornido. No obstante Marco no se dejo amedrentar. Estaba decidido a ganar esto no solo por Star sino por todos sus amigos.

-Ahora.-dijo el demonio que hacia de referi. Entonces Tak lanzo un golpe contra Marco pero este lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Tak volvio a atacar pero Marco logro bloquear sus ataques y contragolpiar. Era una batalla digna de un anime como dragon ball ambos oponentes se lanzaban golpes y patadas como si fuera una coreografia bien ensañada. Lamentablemente los golpes de Marco. No eran lo bastante fuertes para noquear a Tak.

-ejeje. La madre Tom me concedio un cuerpo tan fuerte como el acero.-dijo el ex de Kelly. Marco entonces recordo lo que le dijo el maestro Tengu.

Flash back:

-El digmax supremo dependiendo de tu nivel de fuerza te permitira destruir cualquier cosa incluido el acero.-

Fin del Flash Back.

Marco entonces adopto una postura sancusodachi. Tak viendo esto como su oportunidad se dispuso a asecinar a su oponente. Pero justo en ese instante marco le dio un DIGMAX que lo mando volando hasta el otro lado del inframundo.

-Duelo terminado el ganador el Marco Diaz.-dijo el referi.

-Impresionante. Ningun terricola domina ese ataque.-dijo Lucifer. Quien estaba sentado junto a su esposa.

-Es solo un niño y me vence.-dijo Lilith consternada.

-Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Pero esta bien no necesitas tenerlo todo para ser feliz. Siempre que tengas seres queridos dispuestos a hacer lo mejor para ti. Puedes ser feliz perfectamente.-dijo cierta chica de cabello esponjoso.

-Sabes chica creo que tienes razon. No necesito esta boba venganza.-dijo Lilith.

-Sabes me equivoque sobre ti. Eres seras una mejor nuera que Diaz.-concluyo la reina demonio.

-Pero sabes cielo creo que nuestros amigos merecen un regalo.-dijo Lucifer entonces del saco de su traje. Saco una mascara.

-Esta es una mascara infernal. Les sera de ayuda cuando mas lo necesiten. Utilizenla con sabiduria.-dijo el padre de Tom entregandole la mascara a Marco.

Fin Por ahora...

Extra LEMON:

Despues de todo ese alboroto nuestros heroes volvieron a Mewni Kelly decidio agradecer a su novio. Por lo que hizo. Cabe mencionar que los demonios como Tom son masoquistas. Tom estaba encadenado a la pared. Y Kelly tenia puesto un traje de Dominatrix.

-Muy bien Tom. ¿Cual latigo quieres que use hoy?-Pregunto amablemente la chica de pelo esponjoso.

-El primero esta bien.-dijo Tom entonces tomo el latigo numero uno. Y comenzo a golpear a Tom con el lo mas fuerte que podia. Por mas extraño que paresca Tom relacionaba el dolor con el placer. Kelly al principio no gustaba de pegarle pero luego asumio que si el se lo pedia estaba bien.

-Muy bien querido. Es hora de la segunda fase de tu recompensa.-dijo la chica luego ella desencadeno a Tom y amarro sus muñecas al marco de la cama. Despues procedio a colocarle un anillo alrededor de su pene.

-Avisame si quieres que si necesitas correrme.-dijo Kelly. Despues ella comenzo a cabalgar la verga de Tom de manera divertida era muy buena. La verga de Tom era igual a la de marco aunque esto no era de extrañar ya que era un demonio. Ambos jovenes se hacian el amor como si estuvieran predestinados.

-Oh si bebe esto me encanta.-decia la muchacha mientras dejaba que la profanaran. El anillo del pene de Tom le dificultaba correrse que eso le daba placer. Los demonios del Inframundo tenian gustos muy extraños.

-Necesitas que te suelte ya.-dijo Kelly entre jadeos.

-No aun no. Hazlo cuando estes por correrte.-dijo el demonio a estos puntos no se sabia quien era el dominante. Ambos jovenes continuaron en lo suyo y al final. Kelly sintio que ella estaba apunto de correrse y entonces decidio quitar el anillo y fue cuando ambos amantes se corrieron juntos.

-Te amo.-dijeron los dos al unisono y luego se dieron un beso.

Fin del Lemon.

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y esperense que la proxima semana el extra lemon veremos una orgia en donde estaran Hekapoo y Jackie. Recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Los guerreros de Mewni.

Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores como lo pormetido es deuda aqui les traigo el capitulo del que les habia contado la semana pasada. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 3: la verdad sobre el anillo.

Nuestra historia comienza en el castillo de eclipsa. La autoproclamada reina de la oscuridad estaba en su trono con el seño fruncido. Habian pasado varias semanas desde que Ella habia vuelto a cobrar venganza pero ninguno de sus planes habia tenido existo.

-No puedo creerlo llevo 3 meses tratando de conquistar Mewni y los apestosos guerreros de Mewni siempre ganan. Literalmente lo he intentado todo destruir las cosechas, Darles mala suerte, volver sus miedos realidad etc. Pero nada funciona.-Decia la bruja de cabello verde oscuro.

-Lo lamento mucho madre.-dijo Meteora. Mientras le servia Te a su madre.

-No te preocupes hija. Por fortuna tengo un ultimo plan que tiene que servir.-dijoLa reina de la oscuridad mientras uno de sus caidos traia un espada katana.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Meteora.

-Esto querida es la Katana de la oscuridad. Un arma poderosa que funciona igual que las armas mistica. Pero mucho mejor. Con ella tengo la intencion de Capturar a Star Butterfly. Pero necesito que u guerrero la use.-dijo la reina de mal con la kantana en su mano.

-Porque no se la das a rasticore?-dijo La hija de Eclipsa.

-No querida. Rasticore no tiene el suficiente odio en su interior como para usarla. Pero por fortuna conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos jijijijiJAJAJAJAJAJA.-rio malvadamente la reina de la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las Butterfly nuestros heroes estaban pasando el rato. Y por pasar el rato. Me refiero a estar por ahi sin hacer nada.

-Cielos esta es la semana mas aburrida desde que llegamos a Mewni.-dijo Janna.

-Lo se Eclipsa no ha hecho ninguno de sus planes malvados.-dijo Tom jugando con su celular.

-Sera acaso que Eclipsa piensa rendirse.-dijo El joven diaz.

-Eso espero. Porque si no de segura estara planeando un nuevo ataque.-dijo La rubia. Quien parecia ser la unica consiente de como podia llegar a ser Eclipsa.

De pronto cierta reina entro en el cuartel de nuestros heroes. Acompañada de cierto hombrezillo azul.

-Atencion Equipo. Los caidos de Eclipsa estan atacando la aldea.-dijo Glossarick preocupado.

-En serio?-dijo Kelly. Quien tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Se que es extraño pero no podemos permitir que destruyan la aldea. Andando equipo.-dijo Cierta rubia de manera heroica de inmediato se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar al lugar se encontraron co un batallon de caidos. Dirigidos por Meteora y Rasticora.

-Una vez mas frente a frente guerreros de Mewni.-dijo Rasticore. De forma amenazadora.

-Si y al igual que antes saldran huyendo. Ninguno de ustedes tiene la fuerza para vencernos.-dijo Marco adoptando su postura de combate.

-Por eso trajimos a una vieja conocida.-dijo Meteora entonces ella y su novio lagarto se hicieron a un lado para rebelar a la portadora de la katana de la oscuridad. Una chica de cabello amarillo y ojos color jade.

-Jackie?-dijo Marco horrorizado.

-Jackie Lynn Thomas ha muerto. Ahora soy la Guerrera de Eclipsa y me voy a vengar.-Dijo la chica de ojos jade.

De inmediato. La chica de ojos verdes se lanzo contra nuestros heroes empuñando la Katana de la oscuridad. A pesar de ser solo una terricola patinadora era realmente una guerrera fuerte. Siendo capaz de repeler los ataques de todos sus ex amigos.

-Jackie no se lo que te dijo Eclipsa. Pero es mentira.-dijo Star. Mientras peleaba con Jackie.

-No desperdicies palabras. Dentro de mi solo hay odio.-Dijo la nueva servidora de Eclipsa Jackie no parecia ser ella misma. Una aura oscura emanaba de ella.

-Muy bien claramente Jackie no esta dispuesta a negociar. Creo que debemos tomar medidas drasticas.- dijo Marco. A lo que los demas asintieron. Todos los guerreros de Mewni se dispucieron a atacar a traicion. Pero de alguna manera la guerrera de Eclipsa los vio venir y con su espada les lanzo una onda de energia que los mando a volar.

-Amigos.-dijo Star quien fue a socorrer a sus amigos pero Jackie aprovecho su descuido y lanzo un rayo que encerro a Star dentro de un cristal.

-Star.-dijo Marco. El joven terricola trato de liberarla pero su golpe no fue lo bastante fuerte.

-Jajaja. Buen trabajo Jackie llevemos a esta chica a casa.-dijo Meterora y los villanos se tele transportaron al castillo de Eclipsa. Dejando a nuestros heroes frustados y confundidos.

-esto es malo.-dijo Glossarick. quien habia presenciado todo.

-¿Como paso esto?-dijo Marco sumamente molesto.

-Al parecer el arma de Jackie funciona dependiendo de la cantidad de odio que siente su portador. Jackie esta tan molesta que sus armas no pueden vencerla.-dijo El hombrecillo azul.

-Pero porque nuestras armas dejaron de funcionar?-

-Porque las armas misticas esta directamente conectadas a la varita quien a su vez esta conectada a Star cuando la cogelaron la varita no pudo seguir funcionando.

-Muy bien lo importante es rescatemos a Star. Asi que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia la escuchare con gusto.-dijo la reina Moon.

-Bueno podriamos usar la mascara infernal.-dijo Janna.

-Por su puesto la mascara infernal convierte a quien la use en una guerrero superpoderoso.-dijo Tom recordando lo que su padre le habia dicho cuando le mostro la mascara por primera vez.

-¿Tendra el poder suficiente para salvar a Star?-dijo Marco a lo que Tom repondio levantando los hombros.

Debido a que no tenian ninguna otra alternativa. Marco fue a buscar la mascara y sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso y la transformacion comenzo. Era como ver a alguien sufrir la transformacion del hombre lobo pero en lugar de convertise en un bestia peluda Marco se convirtio en un Titan musculoso parecido a Rick Taylor de Spatterhouse. Pero la mascara paracia una calavera de ojos verdes.

-Wuao Marco te vez bien.-dijo Janna.

-Gracias chicos ahora sera mejor que vayamos a bajar a Star.-dijo Marco y sus amigos se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Eclipsa.

-Esto es fantastico ahora solo es cuestion que esperar a que los bobos amigos de Star vengan a salvarla. Y mis caidos los destruiran.-Dijo malvadamente la reina de la oscuridad.

-Ella esta consiente.-dijo Meteora.

-No cuando estas encerrada en un crystal quedas inconciente. Ella esta sola a menos que alguien pueda meterse dentro de su menta.-explico Eclipsa.

Dentro de la mente de Star la joven Rubia estaba flotando en un vacio oscuro.

-asi que. Asi es como se siente estar totalmente sola.-dijo la rubia.

-No estas sola.-dijo una siniestra voz y alrededor de Star aparecieron cientos de ojos rojos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo la rubia y con una voz siniestra los extraños entes le respondieron.

-Somos los espiritus oscuros. Habitamos dentro del anillo de Eclipsa.

-Espiritus oscuro? Entonces son ustedes quienes le dan su poder a Eclipsa.-dijo la rubia.

-Hacemos mucho mas que eso. Eclipsa es solo un instrumento de nuestra voluntad nosotors somos. Quienes toman las decisiones.-repondieron los espiritus.

-Entonces Eclipsa no quiere conquistar Mewni.-dijo Star sorprendida.

-Claro que no. Ella siempre quizo enmendar las cosas. Pero cuando ella logro escapar paso justo al lado del cofre dode nos tenia Rhombulus. Logramos meternos drente de su cabeza depertamos en ella todo tipo de horrible recuerdos y logramos hacer que ns tomara.-narraron los espiritus del anillo.

-De acuerdo y que es lo que quieren conmigo.- dijo Star.

-Nada. Solo que ahora que estas derrotada ya no tenemos que ocultarte nuestra existencia. Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar jajajajajajajajaja.-dijeron los espiritus burlonamente.

Devuelta en el mundo real. Eclipsa estaba puliendo su anillo cuando derrepente. Rasticora entro en la sala del trono.

-Mi señora tenemos problemas. Los amigos de la princesa Butterfly aparecieron.-dijo el septariano androide.

-Y cual es el problema?-dijo la reina de la oscuridad y justo en ese instante unos de sus caidos atraveso el techo y calo frente a ella. Los monstruos zombies de Eclipsa no eran rivales para Marco.

-Vaya marco eres mejor que Rick Taylor.-dijo cierta chica morena.

-Gracias ahora. Recuerden el plan.-dijo Marco y en ese instante los demas se fueron del lugar.

-Vaya Vaya. El heroico caballero viene a rescatar a la princesa.-dijo la reina malvada.

-Creiste que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada.-dijo Marco de manera heroica.

-Claro que no eso seria muy tonto de mi parte. Jackie encargate de el.-dijo Eclipsa y la chica de ojos jade. Empuño su katana. Al igual que antes ella emanaba un aura oscura y aterradora.

-Jackie no entiendo porque haces esto. Star siempre te trato bien a pesar de tenerte celos. ¿Porque quieres vengarte de ella?-dijo Marco.

-No quiero vengarme de Star. Quiero vengarme de ti.-dijo la chica de ojos verdes atacando a su exnovio.

-Tienes idea como me hiciste sentir. Crei que me querias pero enrealidad solo te importa Star.-dijo Jackie.

-Y que hay de Star. Sabes como la hacias sentir a ella.-dijo Marco.

-Exacto. No eres mas que un patan que lastima a las mujeres. Tu en realidad no tienes corazon.-dijo Jackie mientras lanzaba un rayo de energia contra Marco.

-Oye no me eches el paquete. Fuiste tu la que quizo terminar. Ademas tu me conocias desde hace años pero solo te interesante en mi cuando Star llego. Solo me querias porque pensaste que era un chica rudo. Star no necesito creer eso para valorarme.-dijo el Joven Diaz ofiendo a Jackie.

-Jaja. Eres un tonto terricola realmente crees que puedes convenciendo a Jackie hablandole de esa manera.-dijo La reina de la oscuridad.

-Tal vez el no pueda. Pero yo si.-dijo una voz detras de ellos quien no era otra persona que nuestra querida Star.

-Que cara...-dijo eclipsa justo antes que Star la interrumpiera con un rayo.

-Jackie escucha. No tienes porque hacer esto.- dijo la rubia poniendose entre Marco y su ex.

-Esa escoria me lastimo.-dijo Jackie.

-Creeme se como te sientes. Tom no es ni de cerca mi primer novio.-dijo La rubia sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Jackie.

-Yo he tenido decenas de novios cada uno peor que el anterior es mas creo que Tom fue el menos malo de todos.- Dijo la Butterfly. Captando la empatia de la chica de ojos verdes.

-El punto es que. No debes enojarte por que un amor no fue correspondido. Porque siempre puedes tener un nuevo amor y quien sabe tal vez ese amor si sea correspondido. Si yo encontre a mi hombre ideal porque tu no.-dijo la joven butterfly. Pero en ese instante Jackie comenzo a sufrir horribles dolores.

-Son los espiritus oscuros Jackie no tienes porque obedecerlos.-dijo La joven Butterfly. Confundiendo a los presentes.

-No tienes porque oberdecerlos. Demuestra lo que bales Jackie solo suelta esa espada.-dijo Star haciendo uso de una enorme fuerza de voluntad Jackie logro soltar la Katana. Para luego caer desmayada.

Viendose derrotada una vez mas Eclipsa tomo la katana de la oscuridad y entro a su castillo junto a su hija y Rasticore.

-Star estas bien?-dijo el joven diaz,

-Si querido estoy bien trae a Jackie y vamoa a casa,-dijo la rubia y el grupo de amigos volvio al castillo de Mewni.

Mas tarde en la sala del trono de Eclipsa ella estaba muy decaida por su reciente fracaso.

-lamento lo que ocurrio madre.-dijo Meteora tratando de hacerla feliz.

-No te preocupes querida.-dijo Eclipsa pero con una voz mucho mas grave y aterradora.

-Madre?-dijo Meteora y entonces Eclipsa abrio los ojos monstrando una mirada roja y penetrante. Mientras reia como una spichopata.

Fin por ahora...

Extra lemon:

Era de noche en Mewni y Marco saco un portal con sus tijeras dimensionales.

-Bueno Jackie creo que es hora de irte a casa.-dijo el joven Diaz.

-No lo creo Marco.-dijo La joven Thomas. Dejando confundido al chico Diaz.

-Veraz Marco. Le prometi a Jackie compensarla por haber sido poseida.-dijo la princesa Butterfly. Marco entendio pero no podia creerlo. Tener sexo con su novia y su ex al mismo tiempo se sentia extraño. Pero bueno no iba a negarse a algo tan placentero. Sin cuestionar sus peticiones Marco se quito la ropa y se acosto sobre su cama.

-haz los honores amiga.-dijo la princesa rubia. Entonces Jackie pudo sentir por primera vez la verga de Marco. Era grandiosa de saber que tenia esta verga no lo habria botado. La chica era penetrada de forma salvaje mientras la joven Butterfly le masajeaba los pechos.

-Te gusta esto Jackie. Solo lo mejor para ti amiga.-dijo Star de Sonrojada. Mientras sentia los pechos de Jackie era gorditos y suaves verdaderamente agradables al tacto. Tan excitada estaba la portadora de la varita que le dio un sensual y depravado beso de lesbianas. Las dos chicas usaban sus lenguas frotandolas y retorciendolas entre si. Ver esto excito a Marco de forma tal que comenzo apenetrar de forma fuerte. La arremetidas del joven Diaz se incrementaron de forma tal que Jackie se corrio mucho antes de que marco se corriera.

Despues de rponer fuerzas. La chica de ojos verdes se despidio de sus amigos. Y volvio a casa.

-Buenas noches chicos.-dijo Jackie despidiendose.

-Vaya eso fue fantastico. Marco tal vez no sea mi hombre ideal pero no me molestaria hacerlo con el otra vez.-dijo La chica de ojos verdes.

Fin del lemon.

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo se que les prometi una orgia pero decidi reservarla para el final del fin el cual sera la proxima semana. Gracias por leer tambien les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias solo envienme un PM con ellas y tambien que mis fics se actualizan cada semana. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Los Guerreros de Mewni

Buenos dias mis amigos hoy les traigo el capitulo final de esta humilde saga. Se que este fic daba para mas pero como dijo antes este fic es solo una precuela para un crossover que tengo planeado hacer en el futuro. Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y como lo prometido es deuda. Hoy si les dejare la orgia que les habia prometido. Bueno sin perder mas tiempo comenzamos.

Capitulo Final: El desafio del Ser Supremo.

Apenas habia pasado un dia desde que nuestros heroes recataron a Star. La rubia decidio revelarles lo que averiguo.

-Y de ahi viene el poder del anillo de la oscuridad.-dijo la rubia comentando lo que le paso ayer mientras estaba dentro de ese cristal.

-Entonces la leyenda es cierta.-dijo cierto hombrecillo azul.

-Si y lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarle el anillo a Eclipsa. Y todo volvera a ser como antes.-dijo la rubia pero cierto demonio se miraba incredulo.

-No lo se Star. Puede que mi padre madara a destruir toda informacion sobre el anillo de la oscuridad pero no creo que nos haya ocultara eso.-dijo Tom.

-Si podria ser que Eclipsa intentara engañarte.-agrego Kelly.

-Aun asi quitarle el anillo a Eclipsa suena como una buena idea. Finalmente podriamos derrotarla.-dijo el joven Diaz.

-Sea cual sea el caso. Sera mejor que no nos confiemos. Eclipsa siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga. Y no podemos descuidarnos ni por un segundo. Nunca se sabe cuando un batallon de caidos puedo aparecer por esa ventana.-dijo Glossarick

Y justo por la ventana que el señalaba aparecio no un batallon si no todo el ejercito de Eclipsa. Este era mucho mas grande que de costumbre era tan de que miles de millones de monstruos zombies habian rodeado el castillo de los Butterfly. Y montanda en una carroza siniestra jalada por pegasos negros. Estaba Eclipsa pero con los ojos completamente rojos. Meteora y Rasticore estaban con ella pero con la misma mirada.

-Eclipsa. Que es lo que quieres ahora.-dijo la cabeza de unicornio flotante.

-Temo que eclipsa no esta disponible por el momento.-dijo la reina de la oscuridad. Pero con una voz grave y aterradora. Dejando estupefacto.

-Son ustedes verdad. Los espiritus oscuros.-dijo Star reconociendo la voz.

-Asi es princesa Butterfly. Hemos venido a terminar lo que empezamos.-dijeron los entes malignos atravez de Eclipsa.

-Los espiritus oscuros son reales?-dijo Janna.

-Claro que somos reales tonto no puedo creer que perdieramos ante bobos adolecentes.-dijo Meteora con la misma voz de eclipsa.

-Nos hartamos de que derrotes a nuestros esbirros asi que tomamos el control de la situacion.-dijeron los espiritus atravez de Rasticore.

-Desafiamos a los guerreros de Mewni al Desafio del Ser Supremo.-dijo los demonios atravez de Eclipsa.

De inmediato el cielo se abrio. Y un portal interdimensional aparecio derrepente y de el angeles bajaron cuatro de ellos bajaron cargando un trono. En el cual venia sentado un misterioso hombre encapuchado. Con una tunica de blanco y dorado.

-El Ser Supremo.-dijo Glossarick haciendo reverencia. entonces por instinto Star y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

-Escuche que alguien aqui invoco mi desafio. Fuiste tu.-dijo el gobernante del universo señalando a Eclipsa poseida.

-Asi es. Los espiritus oscuros deafiamos a Star Butterfly.-dijeron los espiritus atravez de eclipsa.

-muy bien.-dijo el Ser supremo volteandose hacia donde estaban Star y sus amigos.

-Veo que no entieden del todo lo que ocurre. Les explico yo impuse el desafio del ser supremo como una alternativa a las guerras. En lugar de pelear dos ejercitos cada bando elige a alguien que lo represente al ganador se le concede un deseo.-Explico el Dios de la capucha.

-Y los espiritus oscuros me estan retando. Muy bien ¿Cuando es la Batalla?-dijo Star confiada.

-Hoy al atardecer. Te sugiero que entrenas primero.-concluyo el Gobernante del universo. Despues de eso. El Ser supremo se dispuso a irse.

-Nos vemos al atardecer princesa.-dijeron los espiritus oscuros antes de irse junto con el resto de los caidos. Inmediatamente despues el ser supremo abandono el lugar.

-Muy bien Glossarick. Ya oiste a Dios necesito entrenar si quiero vencer a los espiritus oscuros.-dijo la Rubia.

-Lo lamento Star pero temo que solo hay alguien que puede ayudarte.-dijo el hombrecillo azul.

Inmediatamente despues. Nuestros heroes fueron a la sala del trono de la reina Moon.

-De acuerdo y ahora quien va a entrenarme si no es Glossarick.-dijo la rubia.

-Va a ser adiestrada por las antiguas portadoras de la varita.-dijo Glossarick.

-Las originales portadoras de la varita.-dijo Star facinada con la idea.

-Si todo lo que tenemos que hacer es usar el hechizo susurante.-dijo Glossarick. entonces Star de manera inoportuna uso el hechizo susurrante y ella junto con sus amigos y Glosarick fueron transladado al interior de la varita. Todos despertaron en un lugar hermoso semejante a un prado con flores y rios de magia corriendo por todo el lugar.

-Vaya este lugar es mas bonito de lo que recordaba.-dijo Star.

-Eso es porque todo fue arreglado.-una mujer que no era otra que la abuela de Star.

-Abuela.- dijo Star abarazando a la madre de Moon.

-Es bueno conocerte en persona.-dijo la la antigua reina de Mewni.

-Deduzco que estan aqui para evitar que Los espitirus oscuros destruyan el reino.-Dijo ptra reina de Mewni siendo esta la tia de Star la timida. Tapando su cara con un abanico.

-Entonces que te gustaria saber.-dijo la abuela de Star decidida a dar inicio al entrenamiento de su hija.

Mientras tanto Fuera de la varita. La reina Moon estaba preocupada.

-Cariño no te preocupes. Star volvera pronto para salvarnos-dijo River.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. River que pasa si los espiritus oscuros logran vencerla.-dijo La Reina Moon.

-Eso no sucedera. Star ya no es la misma chica traviesa que era antes. Ahora es una princesa madura que se toma las cosas en serio. Nos ha salvado en mas ocasiones que cualquier otra reina.-dijo River.

-Si todavia recuerdo cuando ella una niña que se metia en problemas todo el tiempo. Nunca pense que recordaria esos momentos con ternura. Como la vez que le robo su tesoro a un ciclope.-dijo Moon con nostalgia.

-O las veces en que tenia pesadillas con Santa Olga y tenia que hacerla sentir mejor.-dijo River. Recordando los dias en que Star era solo una niña de 8 años.

-Sabes mi madre dijo que sin importar que tan inmaduros sean los niños estos pueden ser buenas personas en ese momento no le entendi pero ahora lo veo claramente.-dijo La mujer de pelo blanco. Sin darle importancia al hecho de que poco a poco el atardecer estaba cerca.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Eclipsa la llamada reina de la oscuridad estaba en su trono aparentemente dormida. Dentro de su cabeza ella junto con su hija y Rasticore habian sido encadenados por los espiritus oscuros.

-En un principio Eclipsa pensamos que podrias conquistar Mewni pero esta claro que no tienes lo que hace falta para ser villana.-dijeron los entes demoniacos.

-Yo nunca quize ser villana. Desde un principio planeaba arreglar las cosas en Mewni iba a solucionar el daño que cause. Ustedes lo arruinaron todo.-dijo La mujer de pelo verde oscuro.

-Y que esperabas no ibamos a pasar la eternidad encerrado en ese estupido baul. Solo podemos usar nuestros poderes cuando alguien lleva puesto en anillo. Sin eso solo podemos meternos en la cabeza de los demas.-dijeron los entes infernales.

-Bueno como sea mi decendiente acabara con ustedes. Ninguno de sus planes resulto porque este habria de resultar.-dijo Eclipsa.

-Ya lo veras. Jajajajajajaja...-dijeron los espiritus oscuros.

De vuelta en el interior de la varita nuestros heroes. Se habian estado entrenando para vencer a los espiritus oscuros. Star habia aprendido todo lo que debia aprender sobre la varita todo lo que le habria tomado años aprender le tomo solo unas horas. Sin embargo por alguna razon ellos no envejecian.

-Que gracioso. Hemos pasado muchos años aqui. Pero no hemos cambiado nada.-dijo Kelly asombrada.

-Es que aqui el tiempo no pasa. Algo muy util si necesitas aprender todos los secretos de la varita en un dia.-dijo el hombrecillo azul.

-Ya habia pasado antes?-Pregunto Marco.

-Una vez pero bueno eso ya no tiene importancia.-dijo Glossarick.

-Estoy lista.-dijo Star.

-Mis ancestros me han enseñado todo lo que debo saber sobre la varita. Debe ser suficiente para enfrentar a los espiritus oscuros.-dijo la Rubia.

-Excelente eso significa que es hora de marcharnos.-dijo Glossarick entonces Star dijo el Hechizo susurrante una ves mas y nuestros heroes abandonaron la dimension de la varita. Volviendo al mundo real al llegar fueron recibidos por la madre de Star y su padre.

-Star.-dijo Moon abrazando a su hija.

-Tranquila mama. Solo estuvismo fuera unas horas.-dijo La rubia.

-Lo se es solo me preocupaba que no llegaras a tiempo.-dijo Moon y efectivamente Star llego faltando segundos para el atardecer. Y el antiguo ejercito de Eclipsa volvio. Y junto con ellos aparecio el Ser Supremo.

-La hora ha llegado ambos contendientes. Ponganse frente al otro.-dijo el gobernante del universo.

Entonces tanto Star como la Eclipsa poseida. Se pusieron frente a la otra.

-Las reglas son simples el primer oponente que desarme al otro ganara el desafio empuñen sus armas.-dijo el dios de la capucha. Star empuño su varita y Eclipsa la Katana de la Oscuridad.

-Listas? Comienzen.-dijo uno de los angeles del Ser Supremo.

Entonces ambas contendientes comenzaron a atacarse. Eclipsa manejaba la katana de la oscuridad mucho mejor que Jackie pero Star no se quedaba atras con su varita. Y su hechizo para convertirla en espada. Ambas Mewmanas parecian samurais de alto rango pero estas samurais podian lanzar hechizos magicos con sus armas. Los hechizos de Star incluian los tipos ataques que la hemos visto usar en la serie lanzando criaturas de aspecto dulce pero que resultaban igual de letales que las de eclipsa que parecian salidas de una pesadilla.

-Impresionante. Star probablemente sea la portadora mas fuerte que e visto. Debe de estar orgullosa reina Moon-dijo el Ser Supremo. Precensiando la batalla.

-Si lo estoy.-respondio Moon.

De pronto Eclipsa parecia tener a Star contra las cuerdas. Lo cual preocupo a todos los presentes. pero Star no se dejo intimidar y logro repeler el ataque de Eclipsa con un hechizo similar al que uso para matar a Toffe.

-¿Cuando te hiciste tan fuerte?-dijeron los Espiritus Oscuros atraves de Eclipsa.

-He aprendido todos los secretos de la varita. Ahora soy una hechicera completa como Eclipsa.-dijo la rubia atacando.

-necesitaras mas que eso. Para vencernos.-dijeron los espiritus oscuros. Entonces estos hicieron que el cuerpo de Eclipsa comenzara a Excabar profundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Star hizo exactamente lo mismo.

En ese instante la batallo escalo a niveles caoticos. Apenas chocaron sus armas. Ambas contrincantes lanzaron ondas de energia que mandaron a volar a los que estaban alrededor. Menos al Ser supremo.

-Vayan por ellos.-dijo el creador de la vida. Y sus angeles fueron a atrapar a los amigos y familia de Star.

-Es inutil Star tanto tu como Eclipsa estan en igualdad de circustancias. Ninguna de las dos puede ganar.-dijeron los espiritus oscuros atravez de la reina de la oscuridad,

-No necesito hacerlo.-dijo Star de manera sorpresiva cerro los ojos.

¿Que esta haciendo?-dijo Moon.

-confie en ella.-dijo Glossarick. entonces viendo esta como su oportunidad. Los espiritus oscuros iban a asecinar a nuestra protagonista. Pero por alguna extraña razon se detuvieron. De pronto el cuerpo de Eclipsa se desmayo.

Lo que los demas ignoraban era que dentro de la mente de Eclipsa. Habia una batalla campal. Star estaba batiendose en duelo con los espiritus oscuros.

-¿Como entraste aqui?-dijo uno de los entes malignos.

-Algo que nadie sabe es que mi abuelo no logro escribir todos sus hechizos por su prematura muerte.-dijo Star.

-Entre sus hechizos estaba incluido un conjuro para liberar poseidos.-dijo Star. Entonces sin decir palabra alguna se Star emano una gran energia que literalmente rompio las cadenas que tenian aprezada a Eclipsa, Meteora y Rasticore. De inmediato todos volvieron al mundo real.

-Eclipsa rapido quitate el anillo.-dijo Star a lo que su ancestro obedecio. De inmediato todo lo que Eclipsa habia creado incluyendo a los caidos desaparecio.

-Los espiritus oscuros han sido derrotados Star Butterfly es la ganadora del desafio.-Dijo el Ser Supremo. Y todos comenzaron a victoriar a su salvadora.

-Muy bien hecho Star tu derrotaste a los Espiritus Oscuros. Tienes derecho a un deseo.-dijo el Dios de la capucha.

-Gracias mi señor como deseo creo que pedire que Eclipsa sea reformada.-dijo Star. Sorprendiendo a todos.

-Star perdiste el juicio. Despues de lo que hizo quieres perdonarla.-dijo Marco.

-Ella no queria hacernos daño. La unica razon por la que nos ataco es que los espiritus oscuros la controlaban todo este tiempo estuvo siendo manipulada por entes Malignos.-dijo la princesa Rubia.

-eso es verdad. Desde un principio Eclipsa nunca tuvo intencion de lastimar a nadie. Tu deseo queda conseguido ojala Mewni tenga mas reinas como tu.-dijo El creador de la vida.

-Tu deseo es consebido a partir de ahora Eclipsa y sus seguidores seran reformado. Y Mewni nunca volvera a esar en conflicto.-dijo la noble entidad entonces Eclipsa, Meteora y Rasticore se llenaron de la gracia del Ser supremo.

-Muchas gracias Star estoy en deuda contigo.-dijo La exreina de la oscuridad.

-Fue un placer ayudarlos me despido.-dijo el Ser supremo antes de retirarse devuelta al paraiso.

-Bueno creo que con eso hemos derrotado a las fuerzas del mal. ¿Y ahora que?-dijo Janna.

-No tengo idea chicos pero. Si se una cosa todavia nos queda un largo camino por recorrer y quien sabe que sorpresas alberga el futuro.-dijo Star.

Fin.

Extra Lemon:

Era de noche en la dimension de Hekapoo. Ella habia invitado a nuestros heroes a una gran fiesta. Para celebrar su triunfo sobre las fuerzas del mal.

-Llegamos.-dijo alegremente nuestra querida Star. Llegando a la dimension de Hekapoo con todos sus amigos.

-Buenos dias Guerreros de Mewni. Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitacion.-dijo la guardiana de las tijeras dimensionales.

-Igualmente Hekapoo.-dijo el joven Diaz.

-Bueno que estamos esperando mis amigos. Sientanse libres de disfrutar el banquete que hize para ustedes.-dijo Hekapoo mostrando un magnifico banquete que ella preparo para la ocasion.

-Espero no te moleste que Marco me haya invitado.-dijo Jackie

-en lo absoluto.- respondio la mujer demonio.

La fiesta siguio con normalidad. Todo se divirtieron bailando y comiendo era algo muy relajante un descanso bien merecido para los heroes que salvaron a Mewni de los espiritus de la oscuridad. Que buena fiesta Bro tu amiga es muy divertida.

-Si lo se. Sabes esperaba que Hekapoo saliera con alguna sorpresa. Pero bueno supongo que exagere.-dijo Marco sin embargo pronto tanto Marco como Tom se dieron cuenta que sus amigas los miraban de forma lasciva.

-Chicas? Se sienten bien?-dijo Marco entonces sin responder Star y la demas se abalanzaron sobre estos dos.

-Sorpresa. Para hacer de esta noche de verdad especial coloque polvos de amor en la comida.-dijo Hekapoo.

Despues de eso el lugar se convirtio en un infierno pasional cada chica mamaba la verga de su preferencia como su fuese un dulce de su sabor favorito. Las doncellas se habian convertido en animales en celo. Cada chica usaba sus labios y lengua para hacer que la verga de sus amados sintiera el mayor placer posible landole besos y lenguetazos con mucha delicadeza.

Despues las chicas se turnaron para que sus amados las penetraran era una experiencia sensacional ellas ya habian sentido vergas antes pero los polvos de amor hacian que el placer fuera aun mayor ya que estos provocaban que las paredes vaginales se contrayeran naturalmente. Debido a que todas estaban deseosas Hekapoo decidio usar su hechizo de clonacion para que cada chica tuviera su propiamante solo que esto era una trata para follar con el Marco original. Pero bueno la verdad es que las copias eran eran exactamente iguales a los originales. Sus enormes vergas estaban penetrando las intimidades de las chicas haciendolas gemir y rebotando sus pechos. Finalmente la hora deseada llego y todas las parejas se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y bien Pelirroja valio la pena.-dijo Star a Hekapoo.

-Totalmente.-

Fin del lemon.

Bueno amigos mios espero les haya gustado como ya dije esta historia es solo una precuela de un futuro Crossover gracias por leer y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
